Electronic mail systems currently in use allow for various file types to be transmitted along with electronic mail messages as an attachment to the electronic mail message. Currently, unsigned files sent via electronic mail or via the Internet have no trust information retained with them. The user has no way of knowing if the document actually came from the company of alleged origin, or whether the contents of the file have been modified in any manner.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.